Un perfecto día de mierda
by Lupe Lorena Rosier
Summary: Porque todos hemos sabido cagar una relación de dos años. SxS. ¡One-Shot!


_Esta historia está ambientada en el Universo de Saudade :D Hubo una personita (ya sabes que eres tú xD) que me dijo que le haría ilusión una segunda parte. No es un Dramionie, pero ey, es un comienzo xD De hecho, tengo otra parte escrita (bueno, son dos) que de forma cronológica estarían entre la primera parte y esta. No sé si lo vaya a subir, pero bueno, ahí queda la idea._

 _Hablando ya de la historia en sí, se puede leer como un one-shot aparte._

 **Descargo de culpa: No me pertenece nadie. De haber sido así, Sirius y Remus hubieran sido pareja y Sirius no hubiera muerto.**

 _Bueno, ya me cayo. ¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 **UN PERFECTO DÍA DE MIERDA**

Harry no había estado más incómodo en toda su vida.

—Padre, no comprendo por qué tengo que quedarme.

—Porque…bueno, es que es algo complicado de decir.

Albus enarca una ceja y sonríe muy pagado de sí mismo, como si le diera gracia que un viejo de más de cuarenta estuviera revoloteando por la sala. Con los brazos cruzados y la mueca de superioridad que parecía cargar desde que ingresara a Hogwarts, representaba muy bien tanto a su casa como a su segundo nombre.

 _Snape desgraciado, todo esto es tu culpa._

—Señor, no entiendo por qué, si es un tema tan delicado, fue que nos llamó.

—Es porque el problema nos compete a los cuatro, Scorpius —dijo Draco. A diferencia de Potter, era alguien que con los años había aprendido a dominar sus pasiones y mantenerse calmo incluso cuando quería treparse por las paredes y huir—. Potter, siéntate.

—Soy Harry —le recordó solo por costumbre. Draco tuvo la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco, pero se contuvo para no parecer demasiado infantil. No puede decir lo mismo de Albus, que miró a su padre con incredulidad y bufó bajito.

—Siéntate —repitió y Harry, cansado, asintió—. Scorpius, quiero hacerte una pregunta y tienes que ser absolutamente honesto conmigo.

Scorpius le sostuvo la mirada a Draco, enarcando una ceja y apretando los labios, una pequeña concesión a su incomodidad, pero que a Draco no le pasó desapercibido. Entrecerró los ojos, y Scorpius, intimidado se acercó ligeramente a Albus, que se sobresaltó un poco, pero no perdió la máscara de cruel indiferencia que caracterizó tanto a su padrino. Sonrió ligeramente, pensando que tal vez no la pudiera cargar luego de esta reunión.

— ¿Han practicado el sexo?

— ¡Draco!

— ¡Papá!

— ¡Señor!

Draco pudo contener el sonrojo e incomodidad, y reemplazarla por recatada diversión.

— ¿Cómo quieren que lo diga sino? —preguntó—. ¿Cópula, coito, apareamiento?

— ¡Te dije que debíamos ser delicados con el tema! —le susurró enojado.

Draco esta vez no se contuvo y puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Sabes? En momentos así me sorprender que Ginevra te hubiera podido sacar tres hijos si eres tan puritano.

— ¡Eh, no insultes!

—Ni siquiera sabes lo que significa, Potter, no te pongas a la defensiva.

— ¡Eres un…!

— ¡Ya paren, que parecen críos, joder! —gritó Albus. Cuando ambos lo miraron, bufó disgustado y dijo—: Mi vida sexual es solo mía y no pienso hablar de esto con ustedes dos, por Merlín. Además, ¿quién dice que estamos juntos? Esto es…

—Sí, estamos juntos —dijo Scorpius con la voz tensa y cruzándose de brazos. Albus puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la boca para replicar, pero fue interrumpido por Scorpius, que lo fulminó con la mirada—. Tenemos 19 años y ya estamos por cumplir los dos años de relación, así que creo que pueden hacerse a la idea de que sí, lo hemos hecho y varias veces. ¿Eso era lo que querían escuchar?

—Bueno —balbuceó Harry—. La verdad era que queríamos saber si se protegía y si…bueno, si tenían las…Dios, si tenían las cosas claras y eso.

—En Hogwarts nos hemos hecho una idea de cómo va cada cosa, no se preocupe, señor —respondió Scorpius con tranquilidad—. Ahora que todo está aclarado, ¿puedo irme?

Draco, que esperaba nunca más escuchar nada del tema, asintió con cansancio. Miró al cielo raso y pensó por un momento en los ojos verdes de Astoria, en su perfume, en la calma que lo ayudaba en sus pesadillas. _Tú deberías haberle hablado, lo hubieras controlado mejor_. Sonrió con tristeza, mientras que el pandemónium se armaba en la sala. Su hijo salió raudo hacia la chimenea, perseguido por Albus, que al parecer la había cagado en algo a juzgar por el "¡Ni me toques, Potter!", que su hijo de manera no muy digna gritó.

—Creo que cagamos su relación —dijo Harry.

—La verdad es que ahora ni me importa. Quizá mañana intente hablar con mi hijo. O quizá no y tal vez así pueda sacarme esa imagen mental de mi hijo teniendo seño con el tuyo.

—Oh, Dios, ni me lo recuerdes —gruñó—. Casi lo había olvidado.

— ¿Tomamos algo?

—Tengo cerveza.

— ¿Algo más fuerte?

Harry negó con la cabeza. Estuvieron callados un momento antes de que Draco se levantara y dijera:

—Andando, Potter, puedes emborracharte en mi casa —lo jaló del brazo para que se parase.

—Pensé que no tenías nada de alcohol en tu despacho.

—No lo tengo. Todo el whisky está en las reservas de la familia, en la planta baja —dijo con una sonrisa. Comenzó a caminar hacia la chimenea hasta que escuchó de nuevo la pelea de sus hijos y dio media vuelta—. Vamos a aparecernos, Potter.

—Fantástico —se quejó, pero igual lo siguió hacia afuera y cogió su mano con fuerza.

 _Un perfecto día de mierda, sí, señor._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¿Otra vez escribiendo otra historia cuando deberías terminar "En mi otra vida déjame amarte"?_

 _Pues sí, y no me arrepiento de nada (inserte corazón porque fanfiction es un desgraciado que no me deja ponerlo ;-;)._

 _¡Los amo mucho (ya saben, el corazón)!_

 _Lupe Lorena Rosier._


End file.
